monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Champions - 34F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring Mainly Bounce Monsters You can use the tight spaces between mobs and walls to deal damage. Therefore you want to bring mostly Bounce monsters. You might want 1 Pierce monsters to grab hearts or to proc allies' Bump Combos. Have Null Damage Wall and Null Warp Monsters There are both Damage Walls and Warps in this stage. Warps come out every even number of Turns and Damage Walls come out every odd number of Turns Focus on the Light and Dark Specters There are Light Specters that will lower the DEF of enemies by 3x to make them defeatable. Dark Specters will lower the ATK of enemies by 1/3. Focus on them on every stage to give you an advantage. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Take Down the Light Specter Progression Order 1. Defeat the Light Specter 2. Defeat the Pretas The Light Specter has a skull attack where he decreases the DEF of all the enemies. Take him down first to be able to effectively clear the Pretas. 2nd Stage - Take Down the Dark Specter Progression Order 1. Defeat the Dark Specter 2. Defeat the Agnis The Dark Specter will decreases the ATK of the high damaging Agnis. After he is defeated, pinch betweent he Agnis to quickly take them down. 3rd Stage - Take Down Only One Specter Daikokuten's HP: 6.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat one Light Specter 2. Damage Daikokuten 3. Repeat Step 1 if DEF Down wores off and Daikokuten is still alive 4. Defeat the remaining mobs There are two Light Specters in this stage. You will only need to defeat one to have the DEF Down effect. Keep the second one alive until the first one's effect wears off. You can instantly clear Daikokuten (with their DEF Down) by pinching between them and the Drone. 4th Stage - Clear the Dark Specter Before Damaging the Boss Damage Before ATK Down Acala's HP: 1.7 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat a set of Agnis 2. Defeat a Dark Specter 3. Defeat Acala Make sure you take down a Dark Specter to mitigate near death damage from Acala and Agnis. The ATK Down effect lasts for 12 turns so you only need to clear one Specter for the whole stage. 5th Stage - Take Down the Light Specter Daikokuten's Attack Pattern Daikokuten's HP: 4.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Light Specter 2. Defeat the Pretas 3. Defeat Daikokuten 4. Defeat the remaining mobs There is a mask on the map which recovers HP from Daikokuten every turn. It is not a big problem if you get a clean pinch from either the top or right side of Daikokuten. The Drone will summon a second Light Specter on the bottom right corner of the map in case the DEF Down effect of the first one wears off. 6th Stage - Limit the Pretas Daikokuten's HP: 6.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the bottom right Light Specter 2. Defeat the Pretas 3. Defeat Daikokuten 4. Defeat the remaining mobs Deal with this stage like the previous ones. There are a lot more Pretas this time so you will want to clear off at least one side to make space for your team to move around. You can quickly deplete Daikokuten's HP by bouncing on top of their head. 1st Boss Stage - Prioritize the Dark Specter Acala's Attack Pattern Damage Before ATK Down Acala's HP: 6.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Dark Specter 2. Defeat the Light Specter 3. Defeat the Preta and Agni by pinching between them and Acala 4. Defeat Acala with the blocks Acala starts attacking within 4 turns. Make sure you clear the Dark Specter to decrease his ATK before then. Another set of Specters will be summoned onto the bottom side of the map. Utilize the mobs and blocks to deplete the HP of Acala. 2nd Boss Stage - Aim for the Bottom of Acala Acala's HP: 12.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Specters 2. Use all your SS to defeat Acala Like the previous stage, clear the Specters (especially the Dark one) within 4 turns. Acala has a lot of HP so if you don't have a lot of powerful SS like Command/Motivation, clear the mask on the top left to stop it from healing. Aim for the bottom of Acala to deal a lot of damage to him.